Hallow's End
by Jess's Stories
Summary: Crystal, a eighteen year old Night Elf, lost her mother to Deathwing and loses her father to distance. She swear she will kill Deathwing, and take back her pain, while her friend Balfas swears he will never forgive Wilken, Crystal's father for hurting his best friend and leaving her helpless. Will Crystal be able to forgive and forget or will she always be stuck in her pain?
1. Chapter 1

"_CRYSTAL RUN!" She heard her mother scream. "MOM! Mom…," She ran for her mother only to find her body lying there lifeless. She looked up and saw the whole town in flames. Fire burning everything down, and the dragon flying away, leaving his ash and dust. The whole dock was shattered, Darkshore will never be the same. The way the trees fell and the ground cracked. The way the water filled and drowned. She was all alone._

**2 years later…**

"Crystal! Hey, Dana wants you back at her house now." Crystal heard her friend say in her ear. "Alright I'll head back," Crystal said as she finished filling the bucket full of water.

She walked in on her adoptive mother Dana talking to a man, someone who looked familiar. "Dad? DAD!" Crystal screamed as she jumped and hugged her father. Dana smiled, "Good job, Balfas," Dana looked proud of her son, they way all mother's do. "Dad where have you been? It's been…2 years…ugh! 2 years dad…2 of them!" Crystal stopped hugging her father and walked off. Dana stopped the man, "Wilken, leave her alone, she's right you haven't been here for 2 years and she watched her mother die at Darkshore because of Deathwing, she needs time." Wilken sighed, "You're right, I just wished I was there and it have been me instead of Alayriah." Dana smiled, a sad smile though, "We cannot choose our pain, or change our past." He smiled at Balfas who was standing there wondering what to do, "you're right, I will talk to her when she is ready." Dana smiled at her boy, "Go comfort her," she whispered in his ear.

"Crystal, can we talk?" He looked at her and smiled. Crystal looked up, and wiped her tears, "sure." 'So, what's wrong? Your dad's here and you haven't been as happy as you were right then and there." She looked away, and looked at the water rippling away. "My father never tried to find me when Deathwing came. He wasn't there and he let my mother die. I had to figure out how to come here, to Duskwood, without a secure way here, and not a lot of money. I've been on my own and suddenly he's going to pop out of nowhere. I lived in Darkshore, and it was destroyed. My mom is gone and my dad is back and I don't know how to handle it all. I'm only eighteen, I wasn't supposed to lose my mom at sixteen, then have my dad not show up for years," She managed to look at him and started to tear up. "I'm sorry Crystal, I really am." She smiled at her best friend, "it's not your fault." He looked behind him, "well maybe can you give your dad a chance; I never did with mine." She turned around and hugged him so hard he couldn't breathe, not until she let go. "Bal, I'm sorry. I know your dad is dead too, and that this same thing happened but that's in the past, you need to let it go and I'm sorry, I will give my father a chance." He smiled and held out his hand. Crystal grabbed Balfas's hand and walked into the room to see her father. "Hello dad," her face was quite plain. "So, what has happened over the last few years?" Crystal looked at her hands, "well, where do I begin?" She looked around at the small house.

The house was by the river, right on the border between Duskwood and Elywnn Forest. The house was small, only three rooms; a kitchen, and two bedrooms which one was for Crystal and Balfas to share. Right on the border the way the sun shone was different, it wasn't the warm sun of Elwynn but wasn't the darkened and shaded sun of Duskwood. She looked out the window and began, "after Deathwing came and destroyed the whole town, there was no dock at all. So, boats could not come and go as they pleased. I took cover from Deathwing behind a rock near the house and used Shadowmeld to hide myself." Balfas looked confused, and shook head. "Wait was does shadowmeld do?" he asked. "It allows Night Elves to hide in the shadows like a rogue but only for Night Elves until we move, then it wears off. Now, I hid there until I heard people of the brigade search for survivors, that's when I poked my head out and someone ran to me and asked if I was okay, I said I was and they allowed me to look for mom and her things. Her body was scorched and was hanging on a ledge. I grabbed the necklace she was wearing and watched her body fall because of the aftershocks that lingered. I was able to find my way back home and collect my things I could fit into my bags and made my way back to town, Lor' Danel. They had refugee ships sailing to Stormwind, so I hopped on and came over here. When I arrived I was able to make money by doing favors for everyone there and I became quite popular, so I didn't need to pay to stay at the inn, The Gilded Rose. I was doing quests for the king when I was called upon to help out Duskwood, and that's where I found Balfas and Dana. Balfas was dying from a spider bite and his mother was crying for help. After I helped she was quite content to feed me and give me a place to stay. I've thought about leaving but I can't, I don't want to. They need me, I protect them and help out while Balfas levels up, and it would be great if your healing spec would level up so you can be better priest," she finished as she winked at him. "Well, you have made quite a name for yourself, I'm quite proud, Crystal. Especially since I see you've decided to become a druid like your mother and I." Crystal looked at her father and smiled, "well I'm glad you don't mind." Wilken looked at his daughter and then looked at her adoptive family. "Your mother would be very proud, that you took care of yourself but others as well and that you survived. Always remember we love you, Crystal." He walked out and teleported to Moonglade. Crystal ran after her dad. "DAD! NO! Don't go…" She dropped to her knees and started to cry when Dana ran and hugged her. Behind them, Balfas tightened his fists. _How dare you, Wilken, leave your daughter like this? She may forgive you but I never will, _Balfas thought.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/n: Just to let you know the time line is a little off, so The Burning Crusade happened like 15 years ago, and The Lich King came 2 or 3 years after, and etc. Sorry!**_

"Dana, I have to go to Moonglade." Crystal was very distraught after her father leaving. She broke down and was wailing for her mother. Dana had calmed her down but Dana and Balfas both knew that the whole experience triggered the whole scene again for Crystal, and that she was only trying to leave so she won't lose her father as well. "Crystal, listen to me, your father left because he didn't want to ruin what you have," Dana said as she tried to stop Crystal from packing. "HOW DO YOU KNOW? How do you know, he won't leave again and never talk to me, or find me again, I have to go…I have to." Dana looked at her daughter and smiled, "You know, Balfas was the same way. He didn't want to leave his father, but he was sick and dying after we found him, we couldn't do anything, and I had to force him to leave and let the man be. I don't know even know if I have forgiven myself for leaving," she had started sobbing by the end of her sentence. Crystal got up and hugged Dana, '_I'm sorry,'_ she whispered. Dana nodded and let go of her adoptive daughter. "Fine. You can go, on one condition. Balfas goes with you." Balfas and Crystal both looked at each other and questioned Dana's reasoning. "Are you sure?" they both asked in unison. "I'm quite sure," she replied and gathered Balfas a bag, "start packing." They both smiled and started packing away, for the long journey to Moonglade. If you weren't a druid you had to get there by boat and walking, and if you're a druid, you can only teleport yourself, not others.

That night Balfas and Crystal were ready to leave. Dana had packed them enough lunches for weeks. Balfas kept complaining about how many there were, while Crystal continued to just laugh and admire how red Balfas's face was. Crystal was able to save one of her family's sabers from their home, Dusk. Dusk was named the most beautiful mist saber of Darkshore the year before Deathwing came. Crystal had attached her bags onto the saddle and hopped on, as Balfas had problems attaching his bags to his saddle on his horse, Cana. Cana is a palomino horse hailing from the northern territories, on the Eastern Kingdoms. Crystal helped Balfas hook the bag into the loops and showed him that we should try to get to Goldshire by tonight, which can easily be done if they leave now since it is dusk. Crystal waved goodbye and hugged Dana. She whispered, "_Thank you, for everything, even knowing my father and not telling me."_ Dana looked shocked but smiled and let her go. Balfas hugged is mother and said, "I have forgiven father and I have forgiven you, I wish you well mother, _I love you and I will miss you,"_ and let go. The pair started heading toward Goldshire and Dana remembered when she first met her husband and met Crystal parents.

"_Dana, this is Crucille, he is a mage, whom hails from Stormwind, and a good friend of mine." Dana smiles, "well I didn't know you had more friends Wilken." Wilken went to go fetch Alayriah and join Dana later. "So, how do you know Wilken?" Crucille asked. "When Illidan had started to gather his army and head to the Outlands, guards came all around Westfall, Duskwood, and Redridge looking for people to lead fleets. Wilken was just visiting, and we ended up on the same fleet. When we returned, he had found me again and asked if I would join his guild and be one of his lead commanders, we were called, 'The Knights of the Stars', but not long after that Wilken, Alayriah and I left the guild, and soon after that the guild disbanded, but that was months ago." Crucille seemed intrigued so he kept pushing the fact, "why did you leave?" Dana sat there questioning herself when she realized why, "we left because The Lich King was coming. All three of us knew that someday The Burning Legion would arise again and we started to see forsaken come and go more often, we knew it was coming and we didn't want to be there when it did arrive." Crucille understood. "So, how do you know Wilken?" Crucille laughed as a big smile came across Dana's face. "I know him, because he save my life. My father had worked for the King at the time, and we joined the King as he went to talk to the leader or the Kaldorei, Wilken was the son of the officer there, guarding Staghelm, just as my father was the officer for Varian Wrynn, 'King of Stormwind'." Dana looked at him and gave him a sad smile, "well, how did he save your life?" Crucille just laughed, "That night me and Wilken were playing at the shore, where the boats come in and out of port. We played pirates on a ship that just sat there, and I fell off and into the water I went. See I can swim, but something pulled me down, Wilken came in after me and tore the naga apart that had tried to drown me. When we came back up I thanked him and told him one day I would repay him for my debt, he told me 'Okay, but it is not necessary, just as long as you'll be my friend from now on,' and I've stayed his friend since." Dana looked back and saw them coming. "You're debt is already paid," she said. Crucille looked at her confused and she gave him a smirk. When the couple came in, he hid his confusion._

**Years later… When Crucille is dying and Balfas meets Crystal…**

"_Dad?! Dad?" Dand had gotten worried. Crucille was supposed to be home hours ago, and he hasn't come. "Crucille?" When Dana heard Balfas streak she knew this wasn't good. "Crucille! Balfas, get away from him!" She knelt down in front of her husband, and grabbed his hands. "Da-..na...I'm sorry," She began crying, she knew it was the end. He had such a large wound on his abdomen and was bleeding quickly. Dana began casting her healing spells, but they weren't enough, even if she was a good level priest, she couldn't save her husband. "Crucille, please don't go…," She just hugged him and squeezed when he whispered, "leave, leave me here, 'you're debt is paid'." She heard another screech, it was Balfas again. "GO! I love you, Dana, I always will and I always have, ever since I first saw you." She watched his eyes close and not open again, she knew he was gone. 'BALFAS!' she thought and ran after him to find a Night Elf girl mending his wounds. "What happened?" The girl looked up and continued to mend and heal, until he was settled enough to breathe easy. "A spider bit him, seriously why are this far into Duskwood especially off the road?" Dana couldn't talk at all, she just watched her boy sleep. "I'll tell you later, can you please help me take him home?" The girl smiled, "sure." _

_They carried him up the hill and into the house and laid him on the bed. The girl walked out and tapped Dana's shoulder, "hi, I'm Crystal." Dana shook her hand, "I'm Dana, and that's my boy, Balfas." Dana poured some tea and set out some bread and asked, "So why were you out there? I was there looking for husband, then watched him die, so I'll go get his body tomorrow." Crystal looked around the room, "I escaped Deathwing and I'm look for somewhere new to start, and to try and find my father, so I can tell him he left me and my mother, and to tell him she's dead." Dana's eyes opened wide but settled. "I'm sorry to hear that, I'm glad you made it out alive, but who's your father? And where are you from, dear?" Crystal set her empty cup and plate down. "I'm from Darkshore and my father was Wilken Wispwater." Dana almost spat her tea out, she knew exactly who that was, and suddenly and ache began in her heart. The loss of her husband and Alayriah too, it was all too great. "Dear, would you like to stay with us?" Crystal's smile was so great, she jumped up and hugged Dana. "Oh! Thank you! I don't mean to impose, but this is wonderful!" In the distance Balfas gave a soft smile._

**Present day…**

"Good luck, my children," Dana said as she watched her children ride into the setting sun and rising moon.


	3. Chapter 3

Crystal and Balfas headed off into the clouding, starry night, to get to Stormwind. "Why didn't we take a flight to Stormwind?" Crystal looked over her shoulder to see Balfas's questioning face. "Because, we don't know how to ride a gryphon and we don't have enough to fly two," she looked ahead and continued, "were almost there anyway." Balfas mumbled under his breath and Crystal just laugh at him. "SO, you told Mom your backstory but you never told me." Balfas was always curious about where Crystal came from, but never really knew. To him, it was like one day she just showed up. "Alright, my name is Crystal Alana Wispwater, I'm sixteen years old and from Lor'danel, Darkshore. My father is Wilken Wispwater, and my mother was Alayriah Wispwater," Crystal said with a proud and stern voice, looking about the land. "Okay, how did you get here?" Balfas questioned, with a smirk and a determined face. She looked at him, his golden eyes and golden hair. From his small stature and strong grip on the reins, to his ragged clothes, leather armor and small dagger. She looked at the trees, the way the leaves shone with moonlight. "Let me start from the beginning. It was normal morning. We've been hearing rumors of a dragon, that was rising from the depths and that to be prepared was best. Everyone took a hint and stocked on supplies. That morning my father was called by Staghelm to help guard the city, so that morning he left to head to Darnassus. It was just me and my mother. She told to go fetch the herbs from the garden, and I did, but I stopped and looked at the water that I could see from the cliff right by the garden. The waves had started to ripple more and more, but I had figured it was the tides coming in. When I returned a man dressed in white armor, someone belonging to the crusade, a human was talking to my mother, she was holding a letter, I guess that gave an update to my father's position in the mission he was called upon. The man said his goodbye and waved at me, I waved back and he left. My mother told me it was an old friend who let us my father was fine and safe. I noticed by noon that the wind had picked and the sun was darker and darker by the second, I looked up and a huge wave was coming straight for the house.

"I ran to my mother and told her we had to leave, he was finally here. My mother grabbed our necessities and a few heirlooms and we headed off to town. We were running and running so far and fast, I had to keep up with my mother. We had crossed a bridge when the ground started to tremble and crack. My mother threw me across the cracking bridge and as she ran over it snapped in half and left my mother hanging for her life on the edge. We were only maybe a couple miles from Lor'danel, we didn't live that far, but on that day we were just far enough. My father had taken Dusk, so we couldn't ride to town, we had to run to town. Deathwing had finally covered the land with fire, smoke and ash. His fiery wrath would never be forgotten. Homes and land were drowned by the tsunamis that came crashing in. I was knocked out by the throw, and when I woke up she was dead, and hanging by a root of a tree, on cliff that wasn't there before. I grabbed what she packed and her necklace. I put on the necklace and hid behind a rock until the search parties came.

"It must've been hours, because I fell asleep, before they came looking for us, survivors." Crystal had stopped there and put her head down. Balfas assumed she was remembering the fate, the memory she had gotten. "Crystal, I'm sorry, I didn't want you to relive something so horrible like that." Crystal could hear the pain in his voice. The sorrow, the worry in his voice, she didn't want him like this but he asked, and she was going to tell. "When the parties finally reached me, I stuck my head out and a priest took me right to town and bandaged me. They asked if I was alone, I told them no, but my mother died, so I was alone. They said that when the waves settle, I could go back to the house and look around. The next morning, I didn't care what they said, but I headed to my home to find what was left I could salvage.

"On my way there I found my mother's body, lying there lifeless. The guards would be coming soon for bodies but I knew my mother wouldn't have wanted to be collected like some trash. I dragged her body over to the cliff by what was the herb garden and threw her body over, and watch it fall into the ocean. I made a wood cross twigs, flowers and herbs in her honor and placed it there by the cliff. I went through the house and was able to find a couple books, a toy or two from my childhood that wasn't burned too badly. Some decorative things here and there I was able to take, but otherwise not much I could. I took what could and headed back to town. When I reached Lor'danel again, there was a man, the same man from the day before who was at my home, yelling about refugee ships to Stormwind, Darnassus and any city of the factions. I couldn't bear seeing my father, since he wasn't here to try and find me, so I didn't go to Darnassus. I walked up to the man, he said _'where's your mom, Crystal?' _ I asked him how he knew me he said he knew my mother, I replied with, '_she's dead, and you can let my father know,' _and I walked off and boarded the Stormind ship to take me to a land I've never seen. Watch out!" Wolves were coming right at them and was ready to kill.

Crystal took out her staff and started to cast, _Wrath, _upon the wolves, while Balfas had started to cast, _Mind Flay_, and kill the slowly but surely. Balfas had been bitten and knocked back. Two or three of the wolves all headed toward the boy and got ready to pounce when Crystal had jumped in front of them and wacked them all with her staff. She grabbed Balfas by the collar, "you okay?" He nodded and she ran for her saber and his horse. "GET ON AND RUN!" And he did just that. They got right to Goldshire when the wolves turned away. "Aww, we didn't get any wolf meat to cook and eat," Balfas said with a pouting face. "I'll get you some here." They both tie their mounts to the fence at the inn and walked in. Crystal found the chef and bought two pieces of wolf meat, and gave one to Balfas. She walked over to the inn keeper and bought a room for the two of them to sleep in for the night. When they both finished Crystal took Balfas up the steps and put him in a bed, and she crawled in the other. They came up the steps, turned a corner and went through a mini study to find the beds. She said as quietly as possible, "good night, Balfas." And fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

"Balfas wake up! We got to get going!" Crystal said, as she watched Balfas fall off the bed. She chuckled and walked away to gather their things and start to leave soon. Balfas changed and gathered his bags. He found Crystal down stairs putting the bags on the horses and feeding them. "Are we leaving? It seems to be about six…in the morning." According to Dana and Balfas, Crystal was always a morning person. "Yes, yes it is. Now, get your stuff and pack it all up, we leave soon." Balfas did as told. Crystal bought some meat for the road.

"Let's go!" Crystal yelled. Balfas ran to his horse and galloped to catch Crystal. "You couldn't wait!" Crystal shook her head, "nope. We had to leave as soon as possible, so maybe we can be in Moonglade within the next month. If I'm right, my father should be there for a couple months dealing with the after math of Deathwing." Balfas would shake when he heard his name, but wondered how Crystal could say it with clear confidence. "So, where did you leave off yesterday?" Balfas said as he winked at Crystal. Crystal sighed, "Fine." Crystal slowed her horse and began, "well, I'm guessing you're wondering what happened after I got here?" Balfas nodded.

"Okay, well I arrived at Stormwind harbor a month after it happened. I wondered the city until I reached Trade District and found the Hero's Call board. I was, and still am around 20th ranking. I took the quest and headed toward Duskwood, although it only took me a day to get there, because I ran straight to the town. Literally, I got off the ship, found the quest to take me to Duskwood and left. I reached Duskwood and claimed my reward and helped the town. It maybe lasted a week, before I didn't have a steady income or a place to stay, that's where I met your mom. I was looking for some off road quests and found a few, but not many.

"While looking, I found your mom, you and your dad. I helped get you into your bed and that night I told your mom who I was. She seemed upset when I told her about my mom, and me. Later on, I found out they were comrades, years ago. So, ever since then I just stayed with your mom because you needed a role model, I didn't have anywhere to go, and I enjoyed you and your mother." She smiled to finish her story. "Well, Crystal I'm happy too, because I don't what I would've done without you my entire life."

They traveled and watched the rabbits and wolves scatter as they rode on the road until they reached the gates. "State your business," the guard asked. "Travel, by boat," Crystal replied. The guard gave them entry and they headed for the District. "Okay, so this is Trade District, that's the Hero's Call board. You can look around, here's a map, the District over yonder, is for priests, maybe you should go look?" Crystal hinted as she ran off.

Balfas looked at his map. The District he needed was, Cathedral Square. He made his way to the actual cathedral and entered. He remembered that his father was a mage and his mother was a priest. He wanted to be a priest so no one would ever have to face what his parents went through, all the loss and pain. He found a priest and asked, "Is there any training you may be able to give someone of 15th level?" The priest nodded and casted his spell. The man spoke with a whisper, "you now have some stronger powers; power is a burden, even if it is to heal. It comes down to whom, remember that." Balfas nodded, paid and thanked the man. He noticed his spell book had gotten a new rune for his new spell, _Psychic Scream._ Although it was a 12th ranking spell, he doesn't train much; that was something Crystal pushed on him.

Balfas had made his way to The Docks and was standing near the gate for the boat to Darnassuss. "Pretty?" It was Crystal. "Huh, yeah." She nudged him, "come on, it's not here again for another day, well the other boat." Crystal picked up her things and walked down to the Dock Keeper. "State business." Crystal set her things down and showed the lady night elf the ticket Crystal got for her and Balfas. "Board." Crystal took her things and went to her hammock. Balfas followed. "So, we sleep here? The Dock Keeper looked at me funny, and I don't know where my horse is." Crystal looked at him, when he put his arms up. "Yes, we sleep here, we'll be helping out, and our mounts are down belown. About her, well, not many humans got to Darnassus by boat. So, she's just curious." Balfas shrugged his shoulders and set his things down and sat in his hammock tied to the wall. "You know, that this boat isn't a Darnassian boat?" Balfas shook his head. "Yeah, our boats are purple, less wide and there's not really any decks. This is a Stormwind boat, and then there's the Northrend boats that are made for breaking ice, and for storage." Balfas listened like a child with a fairy tale. "How do you know all this?" She smirked, "when you spend a month on a boat you learn things. You'll see." She then left to find the Captain. Balfas laid there wondering, _'how does she listen so well? She learns, and fights, and speaks, and listens so well. A jack of all trades. She a year older than me, and she is 5 levels ahead of me, I guess I could train more often.' _He picked up his spell book and looked through all the spell runes he has. Not a bad collection but could be better.

Balfas got up and wondered around to find Crystal. "Crystal?" Crystal was there standing there near the edge of the boat, while the boat had started to depart. "Why is there a boat coming tomorrow if there is only one boat a month?" Crystal turned and looked at him, questioning what she said earlier. 'Well, on occasion they do a mass service where they send three of four ships at once and hey each come over a week but that's usually around Winter's Veil." Crystal's eyes had grown bigger, right when a man walked over to them. "Well, look at what we have here. A night elf and a human, less than 20, I age and in ranking. Welcome, mates. You'll be working in the brig," he said with a smirk. Crystal had stepped in front of Balfas. "Touch us and you die." The men around them laughed. "Ooh, she's fierce." Balfas heard a man say. "Crystal, how do we escape?" Balfas whispered. "Later, don't tell them your name, make a fake one," she whispered back. "So, what ye name?" Crystal lowered her staff, "Alayriah." Balfas shook his head, he knew that was a bad name to pick. "And his?" Balfas stepped in front of Crystal. "Lyndon." Crystal nodded and the men took them to the brig.


	5. Chapter 5

"Why did you pick Alayriah?!" Crystal was walking around in circles trying to figure out what to do. "Because…because…I panicked…okay?" Balfas shook his head. Crystal picked he mother's name. "Crystal…everyone knows your mother and father…sooner or later they'll find out," Balfas whispered. Crystal knew he was right. _'Sooner or later…damn…'_ she thought. "It doesn't matter we need to leave. We're not supposed to be here." Balfas nodded. They had to find a way out.

They we're in the brig when the ship had started to sail away from the dock. Crystal looked over at Balfas lying in the hammock. She could see his anger but there was also a hint of adventure. She could see it in his eyes, a will, to find a new place. A will to travel, far away from home. She couldn't help but find his anger, amusing.

Balfas lay there in the hammock, thinking. _'Crystal, why? I wanted to help, but not get caught up in your issues. Obviously, he knows you. Crystal, why can't I be mad at you? Wilken. He started all this. Crystal, I want to help, but you have to let me in. Crystal.'_ He had drifted to sleep by thinking of everything that has happened. And, mostly Crystal. He realized that Wilken cause a lot of sadness but how far will it push Crystal?

The next morning Crystal and Balfas we're pulled up by their collars out of the brig by the man who kidnapped them. "My name is Captain Rufus. You will do as I say, where, and when, but you will never ask why. Now, clean the deck." Crystal thought he was simple. She had started cleaning when she realized she was near The Wetlands. "Lyndon, we're near The Wetlands, we can go overboard and swim there." Balfas had seemed to ignore her. "Balfas?" He looked over his shoulder, "shh." Crystal gave him a look of annoyance. "He's talking about us." Crystal looked with him. "Who, the captain?" Balfas nodded. "Well, did you hear me?" Balfas had nodded again. "Yes, but I'm not sure I like it." Crystal had pulled up by a crew mate and dragged her to the captain. "Well, either you're named after her, or you're her daughter. You are not Alayriah. She is dead, dear." Crystal's eyes had started to fill with tears. "Aw, look it's her daughter! Wasn't her name…Crystal?" Balfas had jumped out of his hiding place. "Balfas!" The captain had looked at Crystal, their cover was blown. Balfas had casted mind flay on them all. He was able to hold them down by his tendrils. "Okay, we need to leave! Like, now!" Balfas yelled. They were near the harbor; you could see it from the ship. Crystal and Balfas jumped into the murky water and swam to shore. Crystal could hear Captain Rufus in the background screaming how she'll regret this and revenge.

Crystal and Balfas swam until they reached shoreline. They walked miles and miles till the found the Loch. They walked into the inn when, "Howdy, what can I get ya?" a dwarf asked. This dwarf was probably 4 feet tall, had red hair in a long braid, green as the moss eyes, and had a thick accent. "Food and some clothes?" The girl nodded and wasn't long that she came back with the items. Crystal was going to pay when the dwarf shook her head. "Look, you just escaped from Captain Rufus, no one had the guts for that. This is on the house, until your armor can be repaired. By the way, my name is Leela." Crystal thought that sounded more like a Gnome name, but if that was her name, so be it. "Thank you Leela, I am Crystal, and this is my friend Balfas." Leela nodded her head. "Well, I know who you are dear, you're the daughter of Wilken. A druid and a priest, interesting pair. Well, I'm a shaman. So, if you ever need me, please ask. Especially if you need to leave here. The swamp is a mess since Deathwing, I don't need you two dying." Both Crystal and Balfas shook their heads.

Leela walked them around the town explaining what had happen here and how she got there. Plus, how Captain Rufus got here. She showed them how to leave safely, and where they could stay at the inn. "Leela, would you mind coming with us, to Moonglade?" Leela had a lot of surprise on her face. Balfas knew Crystal would do that.

Later that day, the trio set off. Leela had a couple extra horse for when her father would do expeditions. Leela explained that they had to ride to Menethil Harbor to take the boat. So, they ventured into the night. They came out of the mountains and was heading down the hill across the border. When wisp, were everywhere. "Hallows," Leela said. Crystal got off her horse and walked over to one. Balfas and Leela followed her. "They're sad. Wandering until their end." Balfas put his hadn on her shoulder. "They're hallows, as in ghosts, but they are wisps here too. Someone has conjured them off of the mountain." Leela had pointed to the Twilight Mountain, off in the distance. Balfas and Leela looked at Crystal and they both could see the pain and anger in her eyes. _'Father. You know something about this. Letting hallows and wisps wander, until their demise. There is no peace. Not with Deathwing and the Twilight Hand. Father, help me end everyone's suffering.'_ Crystal got on her horse and spoke onto the setting sun. "I will find my father, and he will explain." Leela walked over to her, on foot. "That will take time." Balfas got on his horse and rode next to Crystal as Leela did. "Everything does," Balfas said. They gathered themselves and rode off into the sunset as night crept in, leaving the hallows and wisps alone, in the dark.

**_A/n: So, I'm sorry this update was slow and short. I'm starting school again and don't have as much time and i'm sorry this chapter is short. This felt like a good place to stop and without getting ahead of myself. Enjoy!_**


	6. Chapter 6

Balfas could feel how tense Crystal was. Leela looked behind her occasionally. Crystal could sense she was being followed, but by whom, or even whom, she didn't know. They could all feel it. The eeriness, the clamor of the wisps, the howling of the wolves; it was a swamp, what did you expect?

"Crystal, over there!" Crystal looked over shoulder to where Balfas was pointing, there was a light, off in the distance.

A howl of death could be heard from a wolf. Then the screams of the wisps. "Twilight Hands," Leela said. "RUN!"

They ran. The grabbed the reins of the horses and flew toward the mountain, the hands weren't far behind.

"Crystal! Take Balfas and run to the hills, find a cave. I can stop them, but you can't look back. Keep going, I will meet you later. I promise; I will not let you die. Crystal, you're father saved my life once, I will save yours. Now, GO!" Leela got off her horse, and put up her totems. Crystal stopped and looked back, she didn't see much before Balfas grabbed her hand and started to pull her.

"Listen to her, Crystal." Crystal turned round and continued. She never looked back again.

Crystal and Balfas never looked back until they found a cave. Not far, was a trail that lead up the mountain.

"We'll go up there in the morning," Balfas said. Crystal nodded and gathered wood for a fire, while Balfas gathered water to drink.

"The lights are gone," Crystal whispered. She noticed the lights were gone and far from where they were. It seemed as if they were retreating.

"HEY!" Crystal looked over her shoulder to see a dwarf standing there. It was Leela.

"LEELA!" Crystal ran down the path and hugged her friend. Balfas had sent his things down and hugged her as well.

"I see, you made it back," Balfas said. Leela nodded.

"Not as well as I like," she smirked and removed her hand from her side to show her bloody wound.

"Leela…how?" Crystal asked. Her concern was prominent all over her face. It made Balfas smile.

'_I can still remember your face Crystal, when mom told you, that you could stay. Then the concern you had for me, when the wolves attacked. You're just, very caring,' _he thought.

Crystal patched up her friend, when she began explaining, how she survived.

"I had put up a barrier and my totems, when the leader of the pack came up first. He seemed like Twilight warlock, but he wasn't, maybe a cultist. He asked who I was and I told him I was a shaman. He chuckled at me and backed away. I readied my staff and he fired the first shot. He sent my way a bolt of fire. I sent a storm of wind and thunder. He was stunned and that's when I realized he was five levels lower than me. He wasn't from The Highlands, he was from The Wetlands, but as an area leader. I sent him a bolt of life and he was dead. His "crew" didn't want the same fate. A man told me, _'You better make haste of this time, he'll be back,' _and I ran up here as fast as I could."

Crystal chuckled. "You are one fighter, Leela." Leela smiled.

"Well we should all get some sleep. Tomorrow we head to Menethil Harbor." Crystal nodded knowing Balfas was right.

The next morning, they all awoke to the sun rise, and packed up. They gathered their supplies and put the fire out. They rode off into the sunrise back toward the sea.

They had traveled all day. Killing murlocs, crocodiles, crabs, and even a "swamp monster" or two. Until, they reached the flooded city of Menethil Harbor. A small, quiet, city that has three docks and is completely flooded.

"Well, we're here. Let me take the horses to the stables and you can go put the supplies on the boat, it should be leaving soon," Leela said.

Leela took the horses and tied them to the stables. She asked the man to take of them or sell them, whichever he preferred, and headed to the boat. Crystal had boarded their things while Balfas got the documents to secure a ride. Balfas and Leela boarded and met Crystal.

"Well, it's set. Captain said we should be there within a week."

"Great! I can finally finish my journey and start my search," Crystal said. She went under the deck and started unpacking.

"Leela," Balfas whispered. Leela came over. "Crystal, has been waiting to see her father for two years. He finally came back, and left, without a reason why. Crystal knows he went to Moonglade, but I'm not sure she's ready to face him, and I don't want you to be caught up in something you don't want to be in."

Leela smiled. "Balfas, I've known Wilken longer than both of you. I mean I'm about ten years older than you. He saved my life when I was younger, and I repaid that by saving the both of you. I would love to see him again, and as for Crystal. She knows her boundries," Leela finished as she turned around to look at Crystal coming in and out of the door to the hamocks. "She's strong. If she can wait two years, she can wait longer than she thinks." Leela walked away to help her, but left Balfas to wonder his words.

'_Leela, you don't understand. What if she can't handle the truth or what if she doesn't like what she finds? What if she gets hurt more than healed? What about her sorrows…my forgiveness of Wilken? I will never forgive him if he breaks her heart. Never,' _Balfas thought.

"Hey, what did Balfas want?"

"Oh nothing. He just wanted to make sure, you're okay with unpacking everything while he looks around."

"Oh." Crystal was deep in thought. Something was itchy at her, and she didn't know how to ask. But, she needed advice.

"Hey, Leela?" Leela nodded.

"Do you think Balfas likes me?" Leela looked at Crystal confused.

"Look, I know it sounds funny, but he's always been like a brother to me, but I feel like he cares about me more than that."

Leela chuckled. "Love, is a wild thing. I'm not sure to be honest. I think he has a deep affection and care for you, but I don't think he loves you. Just as, I think you find him sweet and innocent but don't love him," she said as she unpacked a satchel full of clothes.

"Mhm, I guess you're right."

"Sir, they have boarded."

The captain smirked.

"Well, let's say hello again. Shall we?"


	7. Chapter 7

"A hoy!"

Crystal, Balfas and Leela looked over to see the captain standing there, wearing a smile.

"No," Crystal said. "Oh, yes."

Before any of them could jump off the boat the crew tied them to the main beam of the ship. "Well, welcome back. I hope you enjoyed you're time off, because we're so busy, I don't think you can leave again…ha ha!" Captain Rufus said with a laugh.

Leela was taking in her surroundings as Crystal was staring right in the eye of Rufus. Balfas kept looking around the ship, he noticed it was a different ship. Rufus, was smart.

"So, I think we'll put you both in the brig, away from each other, and you…you're new. You're pretty…but not my type. Veliana!" Crystal looked over and there was a human, about nineteen, long black hair in a tail, ripped clothing, and two knives on her back.

'_She's a rogue,'_ Crystal thought. She was correct.

"Sir!" Veliana stood right in front of her captain. Rufus, had long black/gray curly hair, and stood tall. _ 'He looks like Captain Hook from the stories humans told, what was his name…Peter...Peter pan! Yeah…that story,' _Crystal thought.

"Send the druid and the priest to the brig, in two different cells, and send miss shaman…no leave her there. None of them get food or water, until they talk." She nodded and made her way to the duo.

"Come on ye, brats." Crystal struggled against Veliana. "I am not a brat!"

Veliana seemed quite educated for a pirate, since she also trained to be a rogue.

"Where do you train?" Veliana looked at Balfas. "What?"

"It's simple, where did you train…you're a rogue aren't you?" She nodded.

"Stormwind, where else?" Balfas shook his head.

"You have a special type…I'd almost say, Gilnean." She loosened her grip.

"Now you did it," Crystal said.

Veliana let out many grunts and snares. She let go of the duo as the cling to each other and let herself go.

She launched for them; claws out. But, Crystal transformed into her bear form and launched at Veliana. The fear in her eyes, made Veliana back off. Crystal pushed onto the ground and transformed back.

"You don't what it's like, to say you're from Gilneas, and have them expect you to be a Worgen," she said with an English accent.

"Then, to be one. That's even worse. The only people who accept us, are the humans, and the night elves. Some, Gilnean humans, don't even want to be known as Gilnean because of us. I never asked for this!"

Crystal slapped Veliana. "Who turned you? Who!" She started to cry. "My own father. He was turned and then he turned me, and killed…my…mother…," Veliana was now in full tears.

"Leave her alone, Crystal." Crystal did as told and let her go. Veliana ran up the steps and out of sight.

"Weak. Pathetic."

Balfas shook his head. "Crystal," he said with a firm tone, like a father.

"What? She is! She cried all because she didn't get what she wanted."

"Have you forgotten, that was a result of Deathwing? He forced the Goblins and Worgens into the factions. She's right, I've seen it; how people treat them. She's probably only here, because she has no choice. Here she is accepted. Don't mock her."

"I'm not-…fine." Crystal knew she wasn't going to win, so she stopped. Balfas smiled at her.

They were pushed into their cells, and sat there all night. Nothing to do, and no food or water.

Crystal transformed into her cat form and curled up to keep warm. Balfas couldn't sleep. Leela was still tied up at the beam.

She sat there watching the waves and the stars. _'It's been so long…since I've been out on the water. Oh how, I do miss it. But, I had priorities. Camille. My sweet angel, mommy's proud of you, wherever you are. I'm sorry your father died. I am,'_ Leela thought.

Balfas laid there on the cold stone floor. The cell was small and there was barrels and blankets everywhere. Supplies, probably. He was so excited to be going forth on the journey, and now he's annoyed that he has to deal with _him. Rufus._ A name, he hated to say. And then his mind crossed over to Veliana. A weak, hurt, girl. She just wanted to have a normal life, something we all wanted, but can't have because of Deathwing. She seemed strong, stoic, until she's under pressure. _'But, what happened to Crystal? It's like she snapped. She was going to let me interrogate and then we're almost attacked and she scares the life out of the girl. For a druid, she's pretty stealthy. It must be the elf in her. But, Veliana, she's strong too. She's a worgen and a rogue, it's a nice combat style,' _he thought.

The rising sun came in the windows (more like slits) in the wood. Veliana came down and grabbed both of them. She pushed them onto their knees in front of Rufus.

"Good morning!" Leela seemed as if she was knocked out.

"What did you do to her?" Screamed Crystal. "Hehe, you'll never know." And, that was that. Both of their head were covered in brown bags. They were now at the mercy of Rufus.

"Let's take a field trip?" The crew nodded. The boat started to move and soon they were off. They had no idea where they were going.

_**A/n: I'm sorry! I know it's short, but I didn't want to give away too much. And, I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I was contemplating on what to do next and this kind of happened. And, we'll see about Veliana…hahaha!**_


End file.
